More photos are being snapped today than at any other point in history. The explosion in popularity of phones equipped with cameras, paired with steady development in photo-sharing software has led to staggering statistics: 33% of the photos taken today are taken on a smartphone; over 1 billion photos are taken on smartphones daily; and 250 million photos are uploaded to Facebook every day. Despite the great opportunity for consumption of all these photographs, today's simplistic tools for sharing and viewing them leave much to be desired.